Dr Sexy
Dr Sexy is a WHT medic whom is peaceful travelling doctor seeking out to heal anyone from their injuries including their battlefield. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His idle theme is Klungo from Banjo-Tooie. His combat theme is Jack-A-Dandy (sometimes intro cut to Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head? as boss battle) under Slayer's Theme from Guilty Gear Xrd Sign/X2. Origin Dr Sexy started out as ordinary medic in WHT team but during his mission, he discovers a BLU unstable Australium bar. As he approaches to the bar, it stucks onto his face, ended up forming itself into his spooktacle, pernamently wear his face. Fortunately, the WHT team recognize it's power and report to the Authority. Eventually let him stay out of the team for controling his abilities. In two years time, he returns in action but this time joining the WHT special task group known as The Lotus. While joining The Lotus, he made friends with Tippler and Bucaneer. But the team didn't last long when Dr. Sexy discover that Tippler's magic began corrupting him and kill most of the WHT team, leaving remaining member of The Lotus escape and become exile from the Authority. As he leaves The Lotus, he became travelling doctor for his quest to care his people through medical and psychological health. Thus he's travelling with Professor Whoa and Sweet Pyro as trio to help anyone in need. Appearance Dr Sexy wears white Das Ubersternmann, Spooktacles and Burly Beast. However he does wear Dr. Whoa with white bowtie on many occassions as he needs to show his side as a gentleman besides being sexy beast. Personality & Behaviours Dr Sexy is the gentleman medic and peacful character, always tends to travel around the world healing anyone he could find. He is also pretty kind-hearted to any Freaks even after he defeat his opponent, he heals them as he didn't want them to die today. Although he doesn't like playing violence, but stupidly aggressive enough opponent will eventually forced his hand, leaving him no restraint at all. Dr Sexy may be powerful magician due to unstable Australium, he is also describe as 'Sexy At The 60s' due to his muscular chest hair, reveal to be all natural. Despite his upper body, he still wears his classy suit and sometimes leaves his spooktacles on for the luck of his charm. Powers & Abilities Under the effects of unstable Australium, he gains psionic magic under blue bar. As powerful psionic magic user, he can channel his magic through his mind and perform all sets of unique attack. This included: *Enhance condition *Psi-Rapier - constructs rapier through his mind *Psi-Bomb - a dangerous technique where only the selected magic user can be wielded perfectly. **Variation I aka Merciful Strike – which basically a comical finisher by perfoming kancho on opponent's rear, then exploded within it. Although it doesn't kill them, it cause fear/pleasure (in some Freaks) with humiliation instead. Thus, claiming that how he show his mercy to his opponent. **Variation II aka All-In Strike – generate his psionic magic through his fist and punch to his target, powerful enough to obliterate regular BLU Vagineer even in ubercharged. *Advance telepathy - far more exceed than average telepath due to his psionic magic **Hypnotize - Normally used to convince them to step out of his way without being hard either both of them. **Read minds - able to sense people's through, even through their goals and motivation **Feign Illusion - able to trick his opponent's mind by fake frontal assault. Despite he's comical type of Freaks, Dr sexy proven time again that he's a medic as he has PHD in both · gynecology and proctology. In addition, Dr Sexy is pretty good in hand to hand combat through fisticuff and mastery of fencing. Dr Sexy hypnotize soldier.jpeg|Dr Sexy hypnotizes RED soldier through telepathy. Dr Sexy's Rapier.jpeg|Dr Sexy's rapier Dr Sexy's Feign Illusion.jpeg|Dr Sexy tricks RED sniper's mind through feign illusion technique Dr Sexy's Psi-Bomb variation I aka Merciful Strike.jpeg|Dr Sexy planted his Psi-Bomb: Merciful Strike through his opponent's rear Dr Sexy's Psi-Bomb variation II aka All-In Strike.jpeg|Dr Sexy's Psi-Bomb: All In Strike charge through his fist. Faults & Weakness Although he has wielded powerful magic, but his full potential is yet to revealed. However, he has many weakness of his own included: *Like any other unstable Australium user, he's weak against Pure Australium. *His magic has limit depends on his mental strength. *Powerless if his spooktacle destroyed by Pure Australium. *Actually harmless when approaching someone, which ended up leaving himself open for set up ambush easily. *His Psi-Bomb: Merciful Strike is actually non-lethal solution despite it's explosive effect. In addition, it does gave some Freak different reaction, such as Porkgineer or Scoutit get sexually arouse after the effect while Freaks like Gentlespy, Piss Cakehole or Demopan ended up hating him after the effect. *His Psi-Bomb limit up to 20.92 giga-joule under All-In Strike. By the Creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Trivia *Dr Sexy was originally created as foiled version of Painis Cupcake but his creater change his characteristic to make him more unique and comic relief type of Freaks as individuals due to the fact Painis Cupcake got too many Freaks that similar him including Mule Corn Cakes. *His Psi-Bomb: Merciful Strike '''is based off japanese infamous prank kanchō, except Dr Sexy makes this technique non-lethal at the same time humiliate his opponent. However, his moveset also inspired from Kakashi's One Thousand Years of Death, and Faust's Stimulating Fists of Annihilation. *His '''Psi-Bomb: Merciful Strike usually cause his opponent react/quotes through his attack besides his humiliation. *Dr Sexy is actually German with Haitian bloodline decendant as his outfit is reference to Baron Samedi for his pride of Haitian descend besides being German. Category:Medics Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Magicians Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Leaders Category:Intellectuals Category:Near-normal Category:Blade Users Category:Lightning Bruisers